disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelica
Angelica was the daughter and the right hand man of the notorious pirate captain Blackbeard and one of Jack Sparrow's past relationships from Disney's 2011 film Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, sequel to the 2003-07's Pirates of the Caribbean films. She was once a novice in a convent, but discovered love through her affair with Jack Sparrow, and decided not to take her vows. She is portrayed by Penélope Cruz, Mónica Cruz. Personality Angelica was an experienced pirate. She was a good sailor, tactician and swordswoman. She was also a good liar and schemer, as being an expert in the art of deception. From her time at the convent she retained a strong faith. However, she applied her belief illogically. One of Angelica's strongest motivations was to see her own father Blackbeard save his soul from damnation. But she does not succeed in making him behave in a fair, or kindly manner. She seemed to be completely blind to the fact that Blackbeard was not interested in saving his soul, even after he attempted to sacrifice her life to save his own at the Fountain of Youth. A master of disguises, Angelica learned the art of the con from the best, one Captain Jack Sparrow.http://movies.ign.com/articles/115/1155871p1.html She was defined as being a woman who often tells lies that are truths and truths that are lies. She was tricky and quick witted, as befitting any pirate, although her sense of faith and disapproval of her father's methods imply a compassionate side. Angelica also had a sense of humor, demonstrated most aptly in her spit fire banter with Jack Sparrow. Appearances Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Having met Jack just before she was to take a vows of celibacy in a Spanish convent, Angelica blames Jack for her corruption and becoming a pirate. Angelica claims to be Blackbeard's daughter and First Mate of the Queen Anne's Revenge, seeing good in her father despite there being none. When she is unintentionally poisoned by Barbossa's poison-laced sword while trying to remove it from her father's chest, Jack tricks Blackbeard into sacrificing his life to save Angelica's. As a result, despite the fact Blackbeard was intending to let her die so he would live, Angelica holds Jack responsible for her supposed father's death and Jack maroons her on a deserted island where she tries to convince him not to before wasting the sole round from her pistol in an attempt to kill him. In a post-credits scene, Angelica finds Blackbeard's voodoo doll made in Jack's image and takes delight that she may have her revenge yet. Disney Parks Angelica appears as a walkaround character at the Magic Kingdom, roaming Adventureland. She also appears in World of Color as part of the extended Pirates of the Caribbean sequence added for the summer of 2011 to promote On Stranger Tides. Clips from the movie where she tells Jack a mermaid is needed for the Fountain to work for the opening of the sequence focusing on the mermaids and clips of her fighting as part of an action sequence set to "He's a Pirate" Gallery Angelica-Jack-Blackbeard.jpg|Angelica, Jack Sparrow, Blackbeard Angie.jpg|Angelica Jackelica.jpg|Angelica and Jack Angelica as Jack.jpg|Angelica as Jack BBevilgrin.jpg|Angelica and Blackbeard AngelicaJvoodo.png|Angelica Defeat angelica in disney.jpg|Angelica in disneyland Angelica.jpg|Angelica on Pirates 4 character poster Pirates-Of-The-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides-Character-Movie-Poster.jpg|Angelica on Pirates 4 poster Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Live-Action Females Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Pirates Category:Lovers Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Heroines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks